


Something Borrowed

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Found Family, Gender Identity, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri is raiding Viktor and Yuuri’s closet when he finds an old sundress that had been tucked away in a box and it's too pretty not to try on.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 22
Kudos: 472





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Yuuri and Yuri trying on dresses/skirts so here you go! I delved just a little bit into gender exploration but not too much and more so tried to focus on the feeling of comfort in one's body and then obviously the parent-child relationship between Yuuri and Yuri. Plus some supportive Viktor because Viktor loves his Yuris and just wants them to be happy. 
> 
> If you enjoy the fic please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! You can leave any requests down in the comments below or get a hold of me on tumblr, instagram or TikTok, all are listed on my profile! *Please read the notes on this series for guidelines pertaining to requests. 
> 
> Also I have recently gotten back to university! Classes don’t start until the fourteenth but I am in the process of moving into my house and am doing mandatory self-isolation with my roommates before school begins so I have a lot going on right now. I will try my best to keep the content coming though! I hope you are all staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement.

Russia is notoriously cold. Yuri is well aware of that fact having grown up in Moscow and then Saint Petersburg. The harsh winters are unavoidable and while they have never really bothered him before, he now longs for the warmth of Hasetsu. The apartment is quiet that morning when he wakes up. It is a Sunday and so it’s his and Yuuri’s day off from training. He sleeps in late. When he finally does roll over and checks his phone, the teen sees that it is nearly ten o’clock. He gives a big yawn as he stretches, raising his hands over his head and unfurling his fingers like a kitten would their paws. He can smell the scent of food wafting through the apartment, although he can’t hear either of his parents usual morning chatter. Reluctantly, Yuri pulls himself out of his warm bed, guided by his growling stomach. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he saunters out of his room and down the hall. The apartment is cold and he shivers as he enters the kitchen, which he finds to be empty. There is a note on the island counter written in English that reads, _“Out walking Makka, we’ll be back soon! Breakfast is in the microwave. -Mama”._

Yuri smiles fondly at the note. Even though his parents aren’t there right now, it makes him happy to know that Yuuri remembered to leave a note for him. When Yuri first started living with the couple, he would find himself in a panic whenever he couldn’t locate them. Rationally he knew it wasn’t like they were just going to up and leave their own home and never come back, but rational doesn’t come easy to Yuri who had been left by his birth parents so early in life. He would wake up in the middle of the night and creep down the hall, just to check and make sure that Yuuri and Viktor were still there. He found them every time, curled up together with Makkachin by their feet. On the nights that Yuuri was still up late and this happened, he would take the shaking teen into his arms and whisper reassurances that he and Viktor would always be there.

Yuri is pulled from the nostalgic thought when his stomach gives another loud growl, nothing was better than his dam’s cooking. Inside the microwave is a stack of fluffy, American-style pancakes. Yuuri doesn’t make them as often as he does traditional Japanese breakfast food or even Russian blini, but they’re a nice treat every once in a while. Yuri doesn’t bother reheating his breakfast, instead he smears his pancakes with blueberry jam and syrup before digging in right away. He eats quickly, shoveling the lukewarm food into his mouth as he scrolls mindlessly through instagram. He is about halfway done with his plate when a violent shiver runs down his spine. He had almost forgotten about how cold the apartment could be in the mornings, and it felt especially cold with only Potya to keep him company. Plus his beloved cat had opted to stay curled up in Yuri’s warm bed sheets while he had ventured out for food. The apartment feels the warmest when it is fully occupied, even if the thermostat hasn’t been touched.

The blonde gives a little grumble before pulling himself down from his seat at the island. He takes the elastic from his wrist and throws his long hair up into a high ponytail to get it out of his face and then makes his way into the master bedroom. Yuri could have opted to just grab the plush throw blanket from the couch in the living room and wrap it around his shoulders, but what he really wanted was one of his dam’s nice, soft sweaters. Yuri had his own clothes of course, and plenty of warm articles of clothing, but wearing something of Yuuri’s somehow always felt better.

Yuuri frequently would bundle the teen up in far more layers than necessary, but Yuri didn’t mind his dam pushing an extra sweater into his hands or wrapping his own scarf around Yuri’s neck at the slightest hint of a chill. Yuri makes a beeline for the walk-in closet just as he has done many times before. He peaks into the closet and moves to search through Yuuri’s side. Well, more like Yuuri’s section of the closet. Viktor has a lot of clothes while Yuuri prefers his basics. Yuuri’s section is full of soft, warm clothing like cashmere sweaters and well worn t-shirts, plush scarves and stretchy sweatpants. Yuri is about to pull an oversized blue knit sweater from off one of the shelves when a cardboard box catches his eye. The box reads something indecipherable in Japanese, or at least indecipherable to Yuri. He had only picked up so much from Yuuri after all.

A few weeks ago, the Katsuki’s had sent over a few boxes of Yuuri’s things that they had found while they did renovations on the inn. Yuri figures that this must be one of the boxes that had been sent over. Curious, Yuri abandons the blue sweater and pulls the box open, not sure what to expect. Inside the box appears to be mostly clothes. Yuri sifts through them, touching the fabric that smells more like cardboard than jasmine and matcha like his Mama. In the box Yuri finds skating costumes from Yuuri’s junior days, some old sweatshirts with the name of the university Yuuri attended in Detroit, and then at the bottom of the box, an unidentified bundle of light-coloured fabric.

Yuri takes the article of clothing into his hands, holding it out in front of him and letting it fall open. It’s a white and pink sundress, almost the colour of cherry blossoms. There are thin spaghetti straps that tie at the top and a row of ruffles at the hem. The dress looks like it would hit just below the knee on Yuuri, which means a few inches above the knee for Yuri. The fabric is thin and light, perfect for the warm summers of Hasetsu. Yuri runs his hands over the crinkled fabric, imagining what growing up in Hasetsu must have been like for his mother. He thinks fondly of the inn and the Katsuki family that he is now a part of. He thinks about the smell of the sea and of katsudon and Yuuri.

He holds the wrinkled dress against his chest as he reminisces about all the time he has spent in Japan since following Viktor there two years ago. The dress is pretty, he thinks. It looks summery, which definitely isn’t appropriate for February in Saint Petersburg, but Yuri still likes it nonetheless. The fabric feels breathable and silky between Yuri’s fingers as he examines the garment. He wonders if maybe it had been something of Mari’s that had gotten mixed up with Yuuri’s, but then Yuri remembers that Mari much prefers work pants and mens button downs and suddenly Yuri feels very confused. He looks up at all the clothing that he knows belongs to his mother, the soft sweaters and too big shirts and comfortable workout leggings. The dress doesn’t look like something Yuuri would wear, or at least Yuri doesn’t think it does.

He turns the dress over in his hands, continuing to examine it. The longer Yuri looks at the garment, the more he likes it. The soft shade of pink is pretty and the subtle gingham pattern gives it a classic vintage feel. Yuri considers putting it on, just for a moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of wearing a dress before, his skating costumes did tend to border on feminine, but he had never outright tried on a skirt or a dress for real.

Yuri turns around and listens to the silence of the apartment for a few moments. Viktor and Yuuri usually take Makkachin for longer walks on Sundays but Yuri wasn’t sure exactly when his parents had left. His stomach does a little flip flop as he runs his fingers over the soft fabric. The young omega chews at his bottom lip, nervously trying to contemplate if the dress is worth trying on. It’s so pretty but he doesn’t know who it even belongs to and he doesn’t know when his parents are getting back. Not that he is worried they would have a bad reaction but still… Yuri feels a little embarrassed. He stands up quickly, making the decision to just try it on quickly, one look in the mirror and then he’ll be satisfied. Yuri tells himself that it’s fine and that he can put the dress back in the box before his parents get home and he just wants to try it this one time and scratch the itch and it’ll be just fine but then-

“Yu-chan?” Yuuri’s soft voice calls out.

 _Crap, crap, crap!_ Yuri bites down on the inside of his cheek and scrunches the already wrinkled dress up tighter in his grasp. Yuri turns around in a flash, met with the sight of his nervous dam. Yuuri was ringing his hands, knuckles pink from being out in the snow. The Japanese omega shifts awkwardly from side to side as the two of them stare at one another, both acting like a couple of deers caught in some headlights. Yuri can’t help but break the silence, he never has been known as the “strong and silent type after all. He is loud and often lets his words fall out without thinking them through first.

“I uh, um, I was looking for something warm of yours to wear because I woke up and it was kind of cold and then I saw this box and I wasn’t really thinking and I just opened it and I found this and it’s so pretty that I just-” Yuri gulps for air, his face flushed a deep pink. The look on Yuuri’s face says it all, the dress is his. Or it was, at least.

“I haven’t worn that thing in years…” Yuuri explains, looking at the piece of clothing wistfully. “It probably wouldn’t fit me now, I got it when I was about your age after all. It’s nice. It feels nice, I liked wearing it. Yuuko helped me pick it out one summer, but Nishigori and some of the other guys he was friends with saw us and said some choice things to me. I never really wore it again after that…” Yuuri trails off. His mouth is turned down into a little bit of a frown and it becomes increasingly clear to Yuri that the dress in his hand holds mixed memories.

“What did- what did they say to you?” The question comes out of Yuri’s mouth before he considers its implications. He scolds himself internally for asking before peering at his dam with curious, unsure eyes.

“Just um,” Yuuri takes a moment to collect his thoughts, wrapping his arms around his middle as he does so in an effort to comfort himself. “about how I’m an omega and basic sexist stuff like that. Comments about my body and such.”

“Oh,” Yuri says, his usually loud voice is now very small. He can tell that his dam seems somewhat jilted by the past memory Yuuri’s usually comforting scent of jasmine and matcha becomes tinged with a sourness that makes Yuri’s nose wrinkle in distress. Distressed Mama smell didn’t do much to make the teen feel better and Yuri’s stomach turns at the thought of making his dam upset.

“It’s okay though,” Yuuri says, quickly picking up on his pup’s distress that clearly has been fueled by his own. “I could throw it in the laundry, if you wanted to wear it. You could probably fit it, it actually might be a little big.” He offers his old dress up, easily recognizing that look in his pup’s eyes. Yuuri may have had a bad experience wearing that dress, but if his son wanted to wear one then by all means, Yuuri would let him wear it and let him enjoy it.

“I, I don’t know. I was thinking about, uh, maybe? I know Papa has done things with his costumes and stuff but he’s an alpha and I still can’t seem to shake the nickname The Russian Fairy. It- the dress, it sounds you know… nice. But, ugh, I don’t know,” Yuri shrugs his shoulders, feeling a little huffy. Even after living with Yuuri and Viktor for so long, the blonde was still quick to frustration, and old habits die hard.

“Well it’s probably a little too cold to actually wear it out, but you could try it on. Just to see if you like it,” Yuuri suggests, finally walking over towards his pup.

“W-would that be okay?” Yuri asks meekly, looking down at the dress in his hands and then back at his dam.

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll get more enjoyment out of this old thing than I did,” the Japanese omega says gently, holding out his hands. Yuri hands the dress over to Yuuri with a nod, his cheeks still pink from the embarrassment of being caught snooping. “I’ll just go throw this in the wash,” Yuuri hums and then disappears down the hall.

~

Yuri waits patiently for the laundry to be done, fidgeting on the couch with Potya curled up in his lap until he hears the timer on the dryer go off. That little beep has Yuri clamouring out of his seat so fast that he beats Yuuri to the laundry room on the other side of the apartment. Yuuri offers up a soft smile as he pulls the clean garment from the wash and hands it to his pup. The dress doesn’t smell like Yuuri anymore, but at least it doesn’t smell like cardboard either. The pink looks a little more vibrant now as Yuri holds the garment out in front of him.

“What are my Yuris up to?” Viktor chimes, strolling into the laundry room casually. Both omegas nearly jump at the surprise intrusion even though Viktor is as harmless as can be. They both feel a little caught out and a little embarrassed by the alpha’s sudden entrance.

“Ooh, is this yours, Yuratchka? It’s so pretty,” Viktor grins as he takes the dress from Yuri’s hands. “It’s a bit cold out for something like this, no? But maybe in the summer when we go visit your grandparents,” Viktor babbles as he examines the garment with childlike wonder.

“I um, I-” Yuri gulped. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed. Clearly both of his parents were okay with the dress, his sire even seemed enthused by it. But that didn’t stop the heat that was rising in the blonde’s cheeks.

“It’s mine, actually…” Yuuri speaks up, ducking his head a little bit as if in a show of submission. Viktor’s eyes light up.

“This is yours, zoloste? I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing you wear something like this,” Viktor says, a little stunned. He knew Yuuri had a confident side to him, and it had shown itself at an increasing rate the longer the two had been together, but Viktor didn’t often see his mate in anything other than workout clothes unless Yuuri was competing.

“Yes. Um, when I was a teenager. I only got to wear it out once…” the omega explains, his voice a little sad.

“I bet you looked beautiful,” Viktor says, dipping his head down and pressing a quick and reassuring kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“You didn’t even know me then,” Yuuri mumbles as he eyes the sundress warily.

“I still know you would have looked beautiful,” Viktor replies with full confidence. The alpha means it. He thinks Yuuri looks beautiful in his sweatpants and he thinks Yuuri looks beautiful in his skating costumes and his pajamas and his jeans and everything in between, so he knows that Yuuri would look just as beautiful in a sundress.

“Can you two not be so gross?” Yuri complains, falling back on his annoyed teen attitude to mask the embarrassment he feels.

“Your Mama deserves to be told how beautiful he is every day,” Viktor sighs happily, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s face. “Now, are you the one trying the dress on, Yuratchka?”

“I uh- maybe,” Yuri quips, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well come on! Get changed, let’s see,” Viktor beams, fully encouraging his pup to give the dress a try. Viktor thought back to his own days as a teenager, and his struggle against Yakov to wear more gender neutral and feminine skating costumes. The old beta was stubborn but had eventually relented to Viktor’s pestering and while Yuri was outspoken and often brash, he did have a hard time expressing his true wants whether that be in terms of parental affection or choosing his own music for his programs. But Viktor knows this, and recognizes the same sort of uncertainty in Yuri that he sees in Yuuri as well. Viktor does his best to remedy this with full encouragement and motivation, pushing his Yuris to do things in their entirety. If Yuri wanted to wear a dress, then both Yuuri and Viktor would make sure that happened for him.

Yuri takes the dress from Viktor and rushes into the washroom. He pulls the dress over his head hastily before he has time to sike himself out of it. When Yuri looks up at his reflection in the mirror he doesn’t know what to feel at first. The fabric of the dress is loose and cool against his skin and even though it’s a bit too big, it still hangs nicely. The spaghetti straps have been tied back into bows that sit gracefully on top of his pale shoulders and like he predicted, the hem of the dress falls a few inches above his knees. The light pink colour is nice against his pale skin and brings out the rosiness of his cheeks. He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot as he looks at himself in the mirror.

He doesn’t feel like a girl, or like an omega, or like anything in particular really. He just feels… nice. The dress is pretty and it’s comfortable and it suits him. There is something very liberating about wearing something so delicate that is just for him and not something he is wearing to uphold the “Russian Fairy” title he had been given by the skating world. The sundress is a choice and it’s personal and it just makes him feel _good_. Yuri runs his hands down his long torso as he admires himself in the mirror wearing his dam’s dress.

There’s a knock at the door, “Yu-chan?” Yuuri calls out tentatively. “I- is everything alright?” The older omega asks, a lilt of worry in his voice.

Yuuri doesn’t want his pup to not like what he sees in the mirror. For a moment, Yuuri’s stomach sinks in dread but then Yuri pulls the door open and there’s a small, timid smile on his face. Yuri has pulled his hair down and it now hands loosely around his face, falling ever so slightly into his eyes. The blush on his cheeks has calmed down slightly but it’s clear that the teenager is still a bit nervous as he holds his hands together in front of him.

“Come here Yuratchka, let’s see a twirl,” Viktor enthuses with a warm, light-hearted chuckle. He too, is slightly worried that his pup might feel too self conscious to come out in the sundress. Viktor knows the garment is quite “omega” in nature and he doesn’t ever want Yuri to feel like he has to perform anything in order to be secure in his secondary gender identity. Viktor waits with bated breath before his husband and son emerge from the washroom.

Yuri stands in the centre of the room and pulls his shoulders back, standing as tall as he can. He spins once, twice, and then stops with a dizzy smile on his face. “I actually look kind of… nice,” the blonde says with a sense of bewilderment in his voice.

“Of course you look nice, Yuratchka!” Viktor cheers. “You look like your Mama.”

The same comment two years ago would have thrown the teen into a fit, but now it made Yuri’s chest warm as he thought about the comparison between himself and the old skater he had grown so close to. To Yuri, Yuuri is warmth and comfort and love and every bit the skater Yuri aspires to be. Yuuri’s body is distinctly omega and curvy and soft but he is so warm and gives Yuri the best hugs and dances better than any ballerina Yuri has ever seen. For years before they met, Yuri had looked up to his Japanese namesake and to be compared to him in anyway satisfied not only Yuri’s inner fanboy, but also the pup in him that wanted to be likened to his amazing dam.

Yuuri can sense the heavy rush of emotions that are pouring over his pup and he moves his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Yuri’s ear. “Keep it,” he says gently. “It suits you much better than it ever did me.”

Yuri looks up at his dam like he’s been gifted something far more precious than a dress. And yes, while it does seem like all Yuuri has done is passed along an old piece of clothing, Yuuri has given Yuri the opportunity to feel confident in a way that he was denied and Yuri doesn’t take that lightly.

“We could get you another one,” Viktor offers, smiling softly at his husband. “One that you like more. Maybe in blue?”

Yuuri’s eyes light up a little bit at the suggestion, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Uh, Yura, do you want to get some dresses too, maybe?” Yuuri asks, turning to see what his son had to say.

“I think that would be nice, I wouldn’t want to go alone anyways,” Yuri answers. Yuuri shares a soft smile with his son and gives a little nod, and if thanking the younger omega for lending him some of his confidence.

Viktor beams at his little family, “Okay, it’s settled then! We can go to the mall on our next day off, I’ll get you two whatever you want.” He is entirely serious in his suggestion, if something makes his mate or son feel nice then he is fully ready to whip out his credit card.

“Whatever I want?” Yuri laughs, raising an eyebrow. Before he can continue, Yuuri cuts him off, already seeing the running joke coming from a mile away.

“No, your sire will not buy you a tiger, don’t ask,” the Japanese man laughs, patting Yuri’s head affectionately.

“You don’t know that’s what I was going to say!” The blonde huffs, looking over at his sire with his poutiest puppy face.

“Yes, I do,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, although he isn’t really annoyed at all. He smiles happily at Viktor, who offers a heart-shaped smile of his own when he sees the previous unsteadiness Yuuri had been carrying has seemed to have fallen away.

“Ask me again next time,” Viktor laughs, moving to stand and cross the room. He pulls his husband and their son into a tight squeeze. “I love you both so much,” he says earnestly.

“Geez, you don’t have to get all sentimental Papa,” Yuri groans even though he enjoys the warmth of being wrapped up between his parents.

“Don’t make fun of your sire,” Yuuri giggles, grateful that neither Viktor or Yuri can see the happy tears filling his eyes.

Teenage Yuuri would never have thought he would get to wear a dress again and feel good in it, but with Viktor and Yuri, it seemed more than possible. The next weekend, Viktor makes good on his promise of taking his Yuris to the mall. It’s a tedious task and at first Yuuri is too nervous to even step into a dressing room, but Yuri puts on a dress and Viktor puts on a skirt and Yuuri finds the courage to pull on a periwinkle blue dress that Viktor declares is “absolutely perfect”.


End file.
